This disclosure relates to portable toilets, and more particularly to nestable, stackable portable toilets that are readily transported in a configuration that allows for a great number of such portable toilets to be transported on a truck or trailer to a site where they toilets are to be used, to be readily assembled for use, to be sturdy during use, and to be readily disassembled to be transported from a site.
Portable toilets are well known. Typically, a portable toilet has a base, a shelter or house, a toilet and usually a urinal within the house, a tank for holding waste, and a door in the house for access and egress from the house. The base and the house are typically constructed of a suitable plastic material so as to be light-weight and to be of economical construction.
Examples of such prior art portable toilets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,305,164; 4,493,118; 5,093,941; 6,115,971; 6,199,222; 6,427,256; and 6,370,706, and in U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2003/0121093; US 2003/0208838; and US 2012/0144576.